The present invention relates to compounds and pharmaceutical compositions useful in the reversal of amnesia. More particularly, it is concerned with certain benzobicyclic lactam acids and their derivatives, with a method of preparing such compounds, pharmaceutical compositions including these compounds, and a method of reversing amnesia.